


Fireworks

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you find yourself on top of the man of your dreams. Keith is in that very situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed

Keith panted, looking at the completely naked boy in front of him. “You’re telling me…” He took a pause, completely out of breath from making out, “…that you’ve never had sex with a guy before?”

“No…” Lance leaned back, his head tipping down. Keith had been under him, also naked, and was still laying down, his limbs tight with some mix of sexual tension and disbelief.

“You, Lance McClain, have never been with a guy? And yet you go around, flaunting what hot shit you are, and you’re telling me I’m your _first guy_?” Keith laughed for a second, letting his head fall back into the pillow.

“Hey, I’ve had sex with plenty of girls!” Lance protested.

“Right, but most girls don’t have dicks, Lance.” Keith smirked, looking back up at Lance, who was obviously uncomfortable. “Here, I’ll show you.” He grabbed the skinny paladin and switched their positions so that Lance was lying in front of Keith with open legs. “I’m assuming you know the anatomy, but it’s extra important in this context.” He smiled, running a finger up Lance’s shaft. “Right here, this long bit? That’s nice, that’s where your mouth is gonna work, but here…” He trailed his fingernail around the head, “…your tongue stays here.” Lance nodded slowly, entranced by Keith’s hand.

“O-okay…” Lance swallowed, hard. “How about you show me?” His lips curled into a shit-eating grin, and he grabbed Keith’s hair, pulling his lips toward him. “Please?” Keith blushed, nodding.

“Yeah, okay.” Keith leaned down, and dragged his tongue from the underside of Lance’s cock to the top of the head. He made eye contact with Lance for barely a second, and then descended, taking Lance’s head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, making Lance moan.

“Fuck, Keith!” Lance whined, tightening his grip on Keith’s hair. He looked down, and once again, he made eye contact with Keith. Lance was trapped in Keith’s dark violet eyes, and he pulled Keith off of his dick, blinking a few times in disbelief.

“What?” Keith asked, his eyebrows knitting together. He took the sudden interruption as an insult to his skill, although that wasn’t the case.

“You…” Lance sat up, becoming level with Keith. “You’re…” Lance paused again, completely lost in Keith’s eyes.

“I’m what?”

“You’re really pretty.” Lance whined.

“Wow, I’ve never heard that one before…” Keith mumbled. “Why did you stop me?”

“It felt too good…” Lance looked off to the side, and Keith snickered. “Shut up!”

“I can’t help it!” Keith said, still holding off laughter. “Shit, come here.” He crawled up the bed, planting a kiss on Lance’s mouth. Lance felt fireworks behind his eyelids as his hands trailed up the sides of Keith’s body. He grabbed the red paladin’s face, deepening the kiss. It wasn’t like the quick ones they would sneak when no one was looking, and it wasn’t full of pure lust and aggression like the ones they would share in an empty room. It was loving, and soft, and neither of them could stand it.

Keith pulled away, looking at Lance with adoration. “How about…how about you try? You know…” He made an awkward gesture towards his dick.

“Right, yeah, that…” Lance swallowed, suddenly overcome with anxiety. He _had_ bragged constantly about how good he was in bed, but that had only been with women. He had no clue what he was doing, and he was about to be tested in front of his ex-rival, someone he _had_ to impress.

“Scared, cargo pilot?” Keith asked, smirking. “Don’t be.” He shifted to sitting on the edge of the bed, and Lance made his way to the floor, shakily wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist as he kneeled in front of him. Keith looked down at him, and they just looked for a little while, admiring each other.

“Talk me through it, okay?” Lance asked, his eyes shimmering in the dim light. Keith smiled, softly placing his hand on the side of Lance’s head. In that moment, they were calm.

“Of course.” Keith’s voice was gentle, putting Lance at ease. His finger trailed down Lance’s jawline and around his lips, and he smiled, feeling their softness. He wrapped his hand around the back of Lance’s head and pulled it towards his dick, half-forcing Lance’s mouth onto him.

He pulled Lance back and forth by his hair for a while, and then let go, allowing the brunet to move at his own pace. Keith’s head leaned back in ecstasy, and he was reduced to whimpers. Lance closed his eyes, focusing on what he was doing.

“Fuck, Lance…” Keith moaned, his fingers trailing through Lance’s hair. “I’m so close…” Lance dragged his teeth down the top of Keith’s shaft, making him whine. “Jesus fucking Christ, man!”

Keith’s jaw dropped, his breath quickening as he felt the sudden rush of his orgasm. Lance practically jumped back, coughing.

“Oh my god, that’s salty!” Lance cried. “Why is it so salty?” Keith couldn’t answer. He was on cloud nine, trying to catch his breath. Lance crawled back over, cum dripping from his mouth, and he stood up halfway, planting a kiss on Keith. Keith leaned into it, tasting himself with his tongue. Lance, surprised, moaned into the kiss. He pulled back, panting.

“You’re not done yet, are you?” Keith asked, smirking.

“N-no…” Lance replied. Keith leaned forward, his lips brushing against Lance’s ear.

“Let’s change that, shall we?” Keith bit his lip, and Lance’s heart started to pound against his ribs. They sat there, staring, their bodies and faces lit only by a dim light in the cramped bedroom. The castle stood still.


End file.
